A Twist in Our Story
by Kawaii Loving Kitten
Summary: "I want him, no, I need him. His love, for lack of a better word, fuels me." Hitachiincest. Smuut :


**Hellooo :) Okay so this is my attempt at another Hitachiincest story! Warning: this is just my second attempt at smut, so be warned.**

**I do admit to having a problem with keeping my thoughts organized, so hopefully this is organized, at least a bit.**

**Disclaimer: this is Bisco Hatori's work and I own no characters, only the smutty situations I put them in.**

* * *

><p>What is this? Is it love, lust, passion, or possibly narcissism?<p>

These forbidden acts that we hide under the guise of night, the unquenched throws of passion and need that courses through us on sight. What is this?

It hasn't been long that Haruhi has been in the club, but she has changed our world immeasurably.

Will this be the end of us? Does her affect on us mean that we will no longer be us that we will no longer love each other in the way that we do? While Hikaru can't see it, I can. From the very beginning, I could see that she was the one that would change our world. I think I love her, and I know Hikaru does, even if he is too dense to see it.

She's expanding our world, making it tangible for others to reach out and pull themselves in, however, is it pulling us apart?

Our late night rendezvous are becoming less and less frequent. It's gotten to the point where his very touch burns my skin causing a fire to burn through my veins, I want him, no, I _need_ him. His love, for lack of a better word, fuels me.

The look in his eyes when he is about to devour me whole is one that is forever engraved in the back of my eyelids, playing the scene whenever I close my eyes.

Could it be that we have been so obsessed with the world being us versus them that we began this sordid affair? Could it simply be narcissism? We do admit that we are good looking, amazingly beautiful. Does this make us seek the touch of one that has the same beauty?

_Oh, Hikaru is home… time for my plan to go into action._

"Hikaru~, did you miss me?" Jumping onto him, toppling us both onto the floor of our bedroom.

Chuckling slightly he said, "Of course, why wouldn't I miss someone as beautiful as this?" Planting a light kiss onto my lips, the briefest, most electrifying feeling surged through my body. _This better work._

"Hika… I have something I need to tell you…" I played with the sleeves of my shirt in feigned nervousness.

"What is it, Kao-chan?" His brow quirked in a questioning manner at the sudden seriousness.

"I-I think I like someone…"

"_What?"_ His words were like venom, even though I was expecting this from my possessive twin, I didn't expect to be this hurt by it.

"I'm sorry!" The tears I shed were real, I wasn't sure I could go through with the plan.

The anger in his voice and eyes were apparent. "**Who is it?**" He switched our position to him towering over me while I looked up in fear.

"It's no one important… Nothing will happen, I promise." As I was looking into his eyes, trying to reassure him that I meant what I said, backing out of the plan entirely. _I never wanted to hurt, or anger him like this! Why'd I think of this plan? I never want to hurt him. I am his entirely, forever his uke._

"You are _**mine.**_ I've loved you! I've cared about you! Are you willing to throw that all away for someone that you say is unimportant?" He's being irrational, not listening; I can see the inner struggle going on through his eyes.

"Hika… I didn't—" His words were cut off by a firm, hungry kiss to the lips. His twin's hands were roaming his body in a fierce fashion. I opened my eyes during the kiss, not realizing I had closed them. I see his brows knitted in frustration.

I wanted to feel his skin on mine. I wanted to feel his hands roam my body in the fierce way that he was. I wanted this more than words. As if he read my mind he began to rip my clothes off. Buttons flew, but neither of us cared. The fire was back again as his hands roamed my chest, tweaking a nipple with one hand as the other was behind me, groping my ass.

The only sounds heard through the room were the moans that were coming from my lips and the sound of light sucking from Hikaru while he was ravishing my neck.

His lips began to trail downward until he reached my other nipple. Carefully circling it with his tongue, his teasing movements were too much; I grabbed his hair and pushed his head into my chest, feeling his smug grin against my chest. He loved how he could make me react this way. Only he could make me reach this euphoria.

"Hika~"

His hand that was working on my other nipple traveled down to my jeans. He unbuttoned them and tugged them down with my boxers until my erection came out. His hand moved downward, about to grab me. I watched with anticipation, being able to see because Hikaru stopped his ministrations on my nipples to look down at my reaction. Before I could even let out a whimper of anticipation, suddenly my hard on was taken whole into his mouth.

"Ahh~ Oh Hika M-mm Ahh" _That tricky bastard, I always fall for it. _The surprise always made this so much better. He knew the ways to make my whole body quake in want.

His head bobbing at an agonizingly slow pace caused me to thrust my hips into the sweet awaiting mouth. He allowed me a few deep thrusts into his mouth before he roughly grabbed my hips and pushed them into the floor, making it impossible to thrust into that gorgeous mouth of his. He began to go faster, giving me the friction I needed. His cheeks caving in with how hard he was sucking on my cock. It was bliss. The pulsing of my dick in his mouth told him that I was close, so he pulled away.

"N-no, k-keep going!" I grabbed him by the hair in an attempt to push his head back down on me. The attempt was futile.

"You're not going to cum until I say you do. I want to remind you that you are mine. I'm going to put you through the most pleasurable torture you have ever experienced." His words made me shiver. The need to cum was strong, but the curiosity in me to play this whole night out over took my need.

He proceeded to tease me, kissing everywhere around my need, but never directly on it. A teasing graze is all I was ever allowed for what seemed like hours, but was really minutes. I begged him to touch me, it was becoming too much. All he said was "I'll touch you when I want, my little uke~" Emphasizing the last word.

He finally palmed my erection and quickly grabbed one of the lotions that he had hidden all around the room in case a time like this ever happened. I always laughed about it, but now I was glad because all I could think about was his cock inside me, the feel of him grazing my prostate with his long, hard sex.

He put a generous amount of lotion on the tips of his fingers. He got up from the position he was in and placed my legs into my chest and pulling them apart slightly. Embarrassment overtook me, to think that he could see all of me so clearly was humiliating.

I tried to cover my eyes, but with the one hand that wasn't covered with lotion he pulled my hands away. "I want to see your lustful face when I start to pleasure you dear brother." A sickly sweet smile was on his face, as if he was teasing, but it gave me the confidence I needed.

As soon as I calmed myself he plunged his index figure into me. The familiar touch sent chills up my spine and a twitch to my already painful erection. In the cloudiness of all the ministrations I never realize that Hikaru was completely dressed the whole time.

Grabbing onto the sides of his shirt I pulled him up slightly, his finger still inside me, working faster after my sudden action. I tried to pull off his clothes, but it was no use. My hands were shaking with all the pleasure that I was feeling. Seeing that I was in no state to undress him, he sat on his knees, and began to undress himself. When he got to the point of taking his other arm out he pulled away his finger from inside me. A whimper left my throat from the sudden loss of him. Once the shirt was on I gazed at the figure, and while I was lost in the beauty that stood before me there was a sudden thrust of two fingers into me.

A scream tore from my throat. There was a little pain, but overall it was the most pleasurable thing I've ever experienced. _I want him to take me __**roughly**__._ That was the only thought in my mind.

His fingertips graze my prostate and my hips started to thrust back into his fingers. His mouth devoured my cock again as he began to insert a third finger. His attack on my prostate and member were becoming too much for me to handle. "P-Please take me now! Oh god. Take me now!" The quite whisper that I wanted it to sound like came out as a mix of a whimper and a scream. I see him grab the lotion with the corner of my eye and excitement pours through me. He pumps his neglected cock a few times, at some point he had taken off his pants however I am not sure when.

He picks me up and slams me roughly against the wall. "You want me to take you? Now, I thought I was being a little too rough for your delicate body," punctuating his sentence with his finger running down my chest, "but you want this. My little Kao-chan is a masochist. He loves it roughly. He loves it when I have control." All that left my throat was a low "yes" and as soon as it left my lips I feel him pushing himself into me.

A groan of pleasure mixed with pain left my throat. _God he was so ROUGH, he's never like this, and I love it._ He gave me a minute to adjust, and then he started with a few slow shallow thrusts that were nowhere near what my body craved for. I felt my back move against the wall as the force of his thrusts pushed me up it. My hips started to move with his until he grabbed me and pulled me on top of him as he pulled us both to the ground.

I thought he wanted me to take over, but when I was about to start riding him I felt his arms pull me up and down on his dick. Moving me at the slow pace that he wanted to keep. I felt his hips roll up into me. Thrusting deeper until he reached my spot. "Ahh~ oh god there, please there!" Every thrust after that hit my prostate perfectly, making me cry out more than I ever have.

Every jerk of his hips, and groan that rolled out of his beautiful mouth sent shivers up my spine and a twitch to my forgotten member. I reached down to grab it and pleasure myself as he had his way with me. I was already so close. I could feel my stomach clench as it braced itself for what was to cum.

"H-hikaru~ I'm a-about to…" A flash of white lit up my eyes as I came with immense power, my hole twitching around my twin as I came. "Nnngn, damn you feel so good. Ah fuck." With that I feel him fill me.

We both file into the shower, cleaning each other carefully as Hikaru apologizes for loosing his mind for a few hours. Then after, we crawl on the bed; Hikaru is fast asleep already as I lie in bed thinking.

In the end my plan worked, even though I had abandoned it half way through. I am selfish in this twisted love. My heart doesn't want our world to expand, even if my mind tells me it does. I guess it's just another twist in our story.

* * *

><p><strong>So constructive criticism is the best R&amp;R Please and thank you for reading<strong>

**~KawaiiLovingKitten. You can find me on tumblr and hear when I am going to be writing a new story and such and you can always suggest something!**


End file.
